This is a two-arm randomization study to a decision making strategy for initiating or changing therapy. The purpose of this study is to determine whether using plasma HIV RNA quantitation, in addition to current clinical practice, in deciding when to initiate or change antiretroviral therapy confers clinical benefit or harm when compared with initiating or changing antiretroviral therapy based on current clinical practice alone.